I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side
by moonston3
Summary: AustinxAlan


I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side

(Alan is in high school aw bby alan)

"Class, we have a new student today, from Pensacola. His name is Austin Carlile, I hope you'll all make him welcome."

Alan Ashby peered through his shaggy ginger mop from the surprisingly comfy desk he was using as a pillow. A tall, lanky boy with dark hair was standing by the blackboard with a cheeky grin spread across his face. He wore black skinny jeans instead of the regulation trousers and his hands were deep in his pockets. Alan blew up into his fringe and closed his eyes. He was exhausted; he'd been up late playing guitar to keep his mind of… things. He subconsciously shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about that.

The desk suddenly jumped and he almost jumped out of his skin; the new boy had chosen to sit next to him, of all places.

"There're no other seats, hope you don't mind!" That grin hadn't left his face since he entered the room, and despite his best efforts Alan couldn't help but shyly smile back. He kept his head down, trying to hide the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm Alan," he mumbled quietly. He knew he was coming across as rude but he couldn't help it; he knew better than to trust people, than to let people in. he wouldn't make that mistake again. Austin introduced himself – his voice slightly inquisitive – but he didn't push. Alan made himself comfy and tried to get back to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, his ears pricked and he bolted upright.

"Is that Pink Floyd?" he gaped at Austin, who had one earphone in. Austin grinned at him, though his brown eyes flickered over the dark purple mark that adorned Alan's face.

"You like them?"

"I love them!" Alan breathed. Before he knew what was happening, Austin pushed the spare earphone into Alan's now red ear. Run Like Hell was playing, and Alan felt an instant bond the this tall, scruffy kid sitting spread-eagled beside him, after all, with music taste like this he obviously couldn't be bad, right? Not like the other kids.

They sat together for the rest of the day, Austin happened to be in all of Alan's classes and they got along so well, which was odd since Alan was usually so shy with people, let alone strangers. In the last class, maths, Austin's knee bumped Alan's and a fierce blush crept across his cheeks. He felt like kicking himself.

"Austin… Do you know the answer to this one?" Alan practically whispered. He never could get his head around maths.

"Do you not get it?" Austin mused, before leaning over to explain. His hair was right below Alan's nose, and his smell was amazing. He hesitantly breathed in his scent, careful not to be noticed. He watched Austin re-write out the problem next to his own working. Even the way he held the pen intrigued Alan; whatever this boy did fascinated him. He had no idea what was going on, it usually took him months to warm up to someone new but it felt like he'd known Austin for years. There was something familiar about him. He wasn't sure what it was, but something told Alan he could trust him.

..lalalalalallala..

Two months had passed, and Alan and Austin spent every waking minute together. They had sleepovers just about every weekend and hung out together between classes, not in classes however; they'd been separated on the account that they wouldn't stop talking. They had the same senses of humour and Alan was usually frightfully shy but, when he was with Austin, he felt like he could do anything.

He knew he was getting too attached though. In that way, too, and Austin could never know because he'd hate him like everyone else did. Like when he told his 'best friend' he thought boys were prettier than girls… His bruise had faded now, but the emotional scars were still there. Everyone had turned on him, excluding him and calling him names whenever they got the chance. They left him alone when he was with Austin though, probably because he was so tall (unlike Alan, who was shorter than most of the girls).

To him, just being with Austin as a friend was enough. As long as he had him by his side, even just as a friend, it wouldn't matter. He was sleeping round Austin's tonight, and they had the house to themselves which made his heart beat fast, but of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

After school, they started walking to Austin's house. They were just talking about school and music when one of the boys from class threw an empty can at Alan's head. It hit just above his ear and the leftover drink inside spilt all down his uniform. Alan started to walk faster, hoping to get away before he said anything, but Austin stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"Just reminding your faggot friend where he stands!" He screeched back, before running on the opposite direction.

"Idiot." Austin muttered. "Are you okay?" Alan nodded, his head bowed to hide the fact his eyes were filling up.

Warm arms suddenly enveloped him, holding him close. Austin whispered in his ear, "Don't let it get to you," and far too soon, he released him. "Let's get home."

They continued to walk down the street. A few metres away from Austin's front door, their hands brushed. Austin grabbed Alan's sweaty palm and squeezed. He closed the door behind him and lead Alan up to his room.

Alan felt instantly relaxed, as if he were at home. The blue walls and star wars posters, his cuddly pink octopus toy on his pillow, and the countless CDs scattered on every surface area. This was were he felt he belonged.

"Don't cry." Austin begged him. Alan hadn't realised it, but hot tears were streaming down his face and his nose was running rather unattractively down to his lip. Austin wiped his face with his sleeve and pulled Alan's shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" Alan stammered, his cheeks flooding with blood. Not answering, Austin pulled a clean jumper over Alan's mop.

"Better?" Alan nodded. "Sit on the bed and put Star Wars on." Alan did as he was told as Austin exited the room. Two minutes later, he returned with a huge mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Alan's favourite. He passed it to Alan without a word, and made himself comfy next to Alan on the bed just as the Star Wars opening music started.

Alan kept making quick glances at Austin's face. He looked mad, and Alan wasn't sure whether he was angry at him or at the boy. What if he'd figured out his secret?

"Austin? Are you mad at me?" he whispered. Austin turned to him incredulously.

"Why would I be mad at you?! I'm furious at that stupid kid earlier. As if I could ever be angry at the ginger princess." He ruffled Alan's hair, making it stand on end. At this point, Austin would usually pull his hand back, but this time he didn't. Instead, his fingers fell to the back of Alan's head and pulled his face closer. Alan's cheeks were a shocking shade of crimson at this point. Austin's brown, puppy eyes closed. His face was completely blank, if a little pink.

Their lips met, Alan's shaking and Austin's stretched in a slight smile. It was over as soon as it started, and Austin was first to pull away.

"Sorry," he said, blushing and looking away awkwardly. "I probably shouldn't have done that." Alan put his mug on the bedside table, mentally congratulating himself for not spilling any, and pressed his mouth against Austin's once more. This time the kiss was longer, their mouths opening and closing in sync with each other's and tongues gently meeting every so often. This time it was Alan's turn to pull away, his lips burning and swollen.

"I'm sorry…" He gasped. He'd forgotten to breathe.

"Don't be. I liked it. Did you?" Austin mumbled. His cheeky front was gone, and in its place was his vulnerable side. Alan nodded.

"I didn't know you were-"

"Gay? I thought it was obvious I liked you ever since I sat next to you in my first class. You didn't notice there were actually plenty of other seats?" Alan flushed and shook his head shyly.

"You liked me then?"

"It's more than just liking you now. You're my best friend, but I still want you to be more. Do you want to?"

"Yes," Alan blushed, a shy smile taking over his damp lips. Austin grinned the biggest grin Alan had ever seen, and pulled Alan into a rib-cracking hug.

"I love you."


End file.
